London
London is the capital city of the United Kingdom and England with a population of around 8 million people living only in the urban area of London. It contains some of the worlds most famous buildings and some of the tallest buildings in the UK. These include Big Ben, House of Parliament, London Eye, Tower Bridge, Wembley Stadium, Canary Wharf, St. Paul's Cathedral and The Gherkin. But how long can London last without people?e Life After People 1 day after people: All of London blacks out when its power grid falls. 3 days after people: Big Ben rings for the last time. London will never hear this clock chime again. 1 week after people: Food is rotting around the city and attracting creatures, such as pigeons and mice. 2 weeks after people: The Queen's Welsh-Corgis are hungry. But after 2 weeks, the Corgis have finished off a banquet set for hundreds, and all 9 eventually break out. 1 month after people: The pitch at Wembley Stadium is beginning to become overgrown. 3 months after people: A storm comes in from the North Sea, but the Thames Barrier keeps out most of the risen flood waters. The Thames itself floods destroying famous restaurants, while most buildings suffer no damage at all. 1 year after people: Buildings around London have not yet begun to corrode in the first year but soon, water from the Thames will start eating away at the buildings. 5 years after people: The pitch at Wembley Stadium has became so overgrown that it now covers the lower seats. Buckingham Palace begins to become overtaken by plants. 10 years after people: Glass begins to fall out of London buildings. The Gherkin's windows crumble as they hit the streets below. 25 years after people: The glass faces of Big Ben begin to break. The pitch at Wembley has become a small forest. 50 years after people: Flooding from the Thames has weakened the base of 8 Canada Square. It begins to lean slowly. While the Thames Barrier has kept London safe for 50 years, it is now swallowed by the river and leaves London defenseless against the North Sea. The flooded London Underground tunnels collapse in on themselves along with the streets above. 75 years after people: The BT Tower finally falls from the skyline. 100 years after people: More buildings fall in London. The arch of Wembley Stadium falls onto the pitch below. Big Ben is leaning too much and smashes to the streets below. Parts of The Westminister Bridge now fall apart. The rusting legs of the London Eye snap in half and collapse. The floors of Tower 42 fall out, leaving the skeleton left. 150 years after people: 8 Canada Square falls from Canary Wharf. The Gherkin loses its floors but the metallic skeleton still stands. Meanwhile, the frame of Tower 42 finally collapses. 175 years after people: One Canada Square collapses from the skyline of Canary Wharf. 200 years after people: The famous Tower Bridge falls into the Thames, while the tallest building in the UK, The Shard, crumbles leaving the Gherkin the tallest building in London. The Westminster Bridge is no more. 300 years after people: The famous Wembley Stadium finally collapses The Gherkin's reign as the tallest building in London is ending. The diamond supports finally buckle and crumble. Nelson's Column topples into the water as well. London is becoming unrecognizable. 400 years after people: The dome of St. Paul's Cathedral caves into the building, bringing most of it down. 500 years after people: The Houses of Parliament still stand but now, it, along with Buckingham Palace, is falling. They both collapse into a pile of rubble. 1,000 years after people: Nearly all of London has disappeared, while the Tower of London and Westminster Abbey still stand. Who will win the race of survival? 2,500 years after people: 2500 years without people leaves London with just two recognizable landmarks. The Tower of London crumbles. What remains of the towers of Westminster Abbey falls back and bring down the church. The concrete, brick, and stone of Trafalgar Square may still remain for thousands of years, though. 10,000 years after people: London has reverted back to the marsh that the Romans found here some 2,000 years ago. Fragments of broken glass and plastic are all that remains of luxurious buildings and elegant restaurants and stores. Category:Collapses Category:Cities Category:United Kingdom Category:Needs Picture Category:Article stubs Category:Europe Category:Season 7